


Pandilla

by Itsasoadhara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsasoadhara/pseuds/Itsasoadhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic que participa en el rally “The Game is On” del foro I am Sherlocked. <br/>Prompt: AU Kidlock<br/>Equipo: Scotland Yard. </p><p>Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scotland Yard.<br/>Chicas somos un gran equipo.<br/>Beta: Alley Michels  <br/>Resumen: Sherlock, John, Molly, Sally y Phillip forman la tripulación de un barco lleno de aventuras infantiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandilla

**Érase una vez, una panda de niños desastrosos.**

I

_La pandilla_

La pandilla del barrio, mejor dicho de la colonia, es un grupo de niños felices, generalmente. Sí, esaerala cuestión, porque cuando es la única no hay problemas más que internos, rencillas que se resuelven en cuestión de horas e incluso minutos y de gritar: “Ya no eres mi amigo”, pasan a ser “Eres mi mejor amigo”. ¿Qué ocurre cuando no es una pandilla, sino dos? Dependiendo a quien se le pregunte, podría responder: Excelentes, muy buenos, pues me caen bien todos, hasta pasar a declararse  los enemigos públicos número uno. Ahora todo eso se agrava cuando a alguno de los niños se le ocurre hacerse amigo de otro de los niños de la pandilla contraria. El acabose, desastre mundial, alta traición y cosas peores, son tachados ambos.

Eso termina un poco cuando llegan la adolescencia, o tal vez se disparan más las rivalidades mientras comienzan a encontrar razón a su existencia aquellas personas que no dejan de ser niños, pero tampoco son un adulto, así que enojados con todo y todos los que le rodean entran en la fase de rebeldía y seguramente de peleas más frecuentes; incluso con sus propios padres.Es en esa fase cuando varios se pierden, pero si lo superan estarán más que listos para brincar al siguiente nivel.

Pero mientras tanto, la niñez puede ser hermosa, llena de aventuras y más cuando tienes amigos incondicionales que siguen todas tus travesuras y fechorías, como fue el caso de Sherlock y de John ambos con madera de líderes.

Sherlock y John formaron una pandilla de niños, conformada como la tripulación de un barco, siendo Sherlock el capitán, John eloficial de puente y piloto, le seguía MollyHooper el segundo oficial, Sally Donovan era la tercer oficial que se encargaba de repartir tareas y siempre llenar de suministros al barco y por último —y aun no sabía porque lo conservaban— Anderson, el grumete más inútil que tuviera su nave, no sabía ni hacer un simple nudo corredizo y eso que se le había enseñado mil y un veces, las únicas que podían tratarlo sin querer ahorcarlo cada momento eran Donovan y Hooper, por supuesto Watson también, pero él siempre trataba bien a todo mundo —algo que no le agradaba.

Al primero en conocer fue a Watson, como bien lo recordaba, en el jardín de niños, cuando mamá fue a dejarlo y curioso fue a investigar esa masa informe que se movía como granillos de arena, siendo en realidad un hormiguero; estuvo a punto de agarrar una de ellas para examinarla posteriormente, cuando una manita se lo impidió.

—No, no las agarres o te morderán y eso duele muy feo— esa vocecita era muy clara con palabras precisas para ser del niño rubio que lo miraba en esos instantes, lleno de preocupación porque podrían hacerle daño. Eso le intrigó, ni siquiera le conocía, ¿por qué advertírselo? Observándolo bien se dio cuenta que era un año mayor que él, eso era realmente extraño porque no debería entonces estar en su mismo nivel.

—¿Tú quién eres?— le cuestionó.

—Soy John Watson— respondió inmediatamente.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos observándolo bien, casi tenía su misma estatura, cabello rubio arena, ojos azules oscuros ligeramente redondos, piel blanca dorada, no pálida como la suya y la de su hermano; cara redonda, nariz ligeramente fina y labios delgados,  las cejas en arco y orejas finas, esos rasgos le recordaban a alguien, pero ¿Quién era? ¡Oh sí!

—Eres hijo de la maestra.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?— preguntó sorprendió el otro niño.

—Obvio, sus rasgos son similares— se ufanó.

—Oh, eres muy observador, muchos no lo adivinan con mirarme, porque dicen que me parezco más a mi padre— calló unos instantes agachando su rostro, pero luego lo levantó sonriéndole. –Me alegro que tú sí los vieras—. Y le tendió la mano, quedándose así durante varios segundos antes de que Sherlock se animara a tomarla; cuando lo hizo lo condujo con suavidad hacia su salón, al entrar lo soltó, pero Sherlock lo siguió para sentarse junto a él.

El otro lo miró dubitativo. –Puedes elegir otro lugar si quieres—. Estaban justo en medio de todo el salón. Pero Sherlock encogió los hombros y siguió sentado ahí.

Ahí comenzó su amistad, Sherlock no volvió a despegarse de John, a menos que fuera necesario y generalmente era porque llegaba su hermano mayor por él o era el fin de semana. Pero pronto descubrió que John no vivía tan lejos de su casa, sólo a media hora caminando y eso provocó la primera cascada de escapadas hasta la casa de su amigo, casi causándoles un infarto a su familia la primera vez que lo hizo. Afortunadamente la señora Ella Jeremías (el nombre de soltera de la madre de John, que estaba divorciada y por eso usaba de nuevo su apellido original); llamó a su casa para avisar que estaba ahí.

Sherlock recibió ese día un gran regaño, pero él como todo buen Holmes, no cedió terreno hasta sacarles la promesa a sus padres que al menos lo dejarían ir a dormir a la casa de John de vez en cuando. Estos terminaron cediendo, no porque Sherlock se impusiera, sino porque de los cuatros miembros de esa familia, el menor siempre era el más cuidado y amado.

Ella no pudo evitar satisfacer la curiosidad de Sherlock, así que cuando le cuestionó porqué John estaba en la misma clase que él, siendo mayor, obtuvo la respuesta. John sufría de asma y hacía un año se vio muy enfermo, al grado de estar hospitalizado durante tres meses, donde creyeron que tal vez no superaría esa fase, pero como buen Watson, Ella sonrió. John era testarudo y superó esa crisis, tal era la razón por la cual era más pequeño que los niños de su propia edad.

Desde ese día Sherlock también comenzó a cuidar de John, para evitarle sobresaltos y esfuerzos innecesarios, algo que en ocasiones molestaba al mayor, pero que podía perfectamente resolver, dándole ocupaciones “importantes” a su amigo.

II

_Molly Hooper_

Molly Hooper entró al kínder cuando recién cumplió cinco años, estaba en la clase de Miss Ella Jeremías, la mamá de John, quien era su compañerito desde que llegó, era tan amable y comprensivo con su timidez, ya que Molly era incapaz de siquiera quejarse de los niños que la molestaban, así que a veces se dejaba que le quitaran los lápices o los muñecos que ella elegía, hasta que un día, estaba siendo molestada por otra niña llamada Sandy Lou, quien le había quitado el osito Teddy caramelo para llevárselo a una esquina, diciéndole que no merecía ese muñeco, ya que era muy fea. Molly no tenía culpa alguna, su papá siempre obligaba a su madre a vestirla con faldas escocesas largas, calcetas blancas, zapatos con plataforma para corregir un defecto de sus pies planos, suéteres abiertos y camisas blancas de cuello alto, además de peinarla de trenzas. No le gustaba pero no debían desobedecer a su papá, él ordenaba en casa y tenían solo que cumplir las reglas, siempre había sido así.

Aún recordaba un poco cuando papá era todo sonrisas, antes de que su hermano Timothy muriera en un accidente de automóvil, tenía siete años y era su hermano favorito, todo estaba bien, lo recordaba bien, estuvo insistiendo en salir con la bicicleta que sus papás le compraron en navidad, pero aún no tenía todo el equipo completo de casco, coderas y rodilleras, estaban esperando comprárselo al menos en un mes, por lo mientras no podía salir sin supervisión, pero ese día se empeñó tanto que la madre de ambos cedió. Al regresar su papá de trabajar preguntó por Timothy y le dijeron estaba fuera andando en bicicleta, ninguno se preocupó hasta que llegó un oficial de policía.

Molly no recuerda bien qué ocurrió después, sólo escuchó llantos, gritos; no comprendió bien qué ocurría, pero era grave, porque jamás había visto llorar a su papá. Luego del funeral de su hermano, todo se volvió muy triste dentro de casa; sus padres ya no dormían juntos, las sonrisas se acabaron, había más gritos, llantos y muchos, muchos reproches y culpas. Así que desde ese día Molly y su mamá tenían que obedecer a su padre   al pie de la letra.

Desde ese  día, Sandy Lou, la niña más bonita (según esta), tan solo por ser rubia y llevar la ropa infantil de moda, la molestaba siempre que podía.

—No sé cómo puedes ser tan fea Hooper, incluso mi perrita Fifi es más bonita que tú, eres como un perrito callejero que nadie quiere—, habló la niña con voz chillona y Molly agachó la cabeza a punto de comenzar a llorar. Entonces aparecieron sus salvadores, porque así los consideró desde ese día.

—Ella no es fea, incluso es más bonita que tú— sonó una voz familiar detrás de ellas. Era John, el chico más grande del kínder e hijo de la maestra Ella.

—Eso es cierto, es mucho más agradable visualmente que tú, ya que pareces de esas muñecas de porcelana, muy bien hechas, pero tan huecas por dentro y con expresiones tan falsas que dan escalofríos—. La otra voz sonó, esta ocasión del amigo de John, el chico de rulos negros y medio gordito que se llamaba raro, ¿Sherlock?

—Tú cállate, gordo, nadie te mete en esto— gritó Sandy Lou, muy molesta hacia Sherlock principalmente.

Sherlock cruzó un brazo a la altura de su pecho, mientras su mano derecha la puso a la altura de su barbilla, mirando fijamente a Sandy Lou, entonces comenzó a hablar rápidamente. —Tus padres te consienten demasiado por su sentimiento de culpa, principalmente de tu papá, ya que seguramente tiene una amante y para cubrir el tiempo que no te da, te lo otorga a través de regalos; en el caso de tu madre, cree que podrá vivir lo que la vida le truncó al casarse con tu papá y quiere reflejarlo en ti, y sí, estoy gordo, pero a diferencia de ti, no me importa—. Finalizó Sherlock sacándole la lengua, provocando que Sandy Lou comenzara a llorar a gritos. Llamando la atención de los demás profesores, quienes vinieron a auxiliarla.

Molly fue testigo de lo que ocurrió después; tuvieron que llamar a los padres de dos niños que la defendieron, en el caso de John, su  mamá estaba más que presente, cuando se enteró no regañó a John, de Sherlock sólo llegó la mamá y el hermano mayor, fue este último quien lo reprendió suavemente, más bien fue como una explicación que regaño. Ella lo vio todo, porque estaba esperando a los suyos sentada en la banca, cercana a donde estaban. Uno estaba de rodillas frente al otro, para estar a la altura.

—Sherlock, sabes que no podemos decir todo lo que vemos a todas las personas, porque la mayoría no lo tolera—. El mayor suspiró. –Esperemos que no nos obliguen a mandarte al psicólogo.

—No es mi culpa Mycroft, es verdad que el padre de esa niña tiene una amante, es más, es la  maestra de su propio salón, por eso siempre viene a recogerla él y ella se pone más perfume de lo acostumbrado—, espetó defendiéndose, iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

—Sí, Sherlock, pero no debes decirlo, no sin consecuencias. Sé que fue noble de parte de John defender a esta niña Molly, pero tú no debes seguirle en la misma dirección—. Movió la cabeza negativamente. –Parecen siameses a veces. Por favor eviten meterse en más problemas.

Sherlock cruzó sus brazos, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

—Sí, Sherlock, hazme caso, ya no quiero venir a escuchar quejas, porque la próxima vez vendrá Sherrinford y papá—. Ante la sola mención de esos dos nombres, Sherlock cambió su actitud inmediatamente.

—De acuerdo—. Cedió con un bufido de fastidio.

—Me alegra que nos hayamos entendido—. Sonrió triunfante el mayor  y se puso de pie ya zanjado el asunto.

El hermano de Sherlock, llamado Mycroft, era diferente a Sherlock; tenía el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos azules como el cielo, era alto, pero suponía que así eran todos los adolescentes, porque tendría como doce años en ese momento que lo conoció.

Cuando sus padres llegaron, quien la abrazó fue su mamá, dándole besitos en el cabello y cargándola, se sentía muy protegida, como hacía tiempo no lo percibía. Fue su papá quien estaba gritándose con la madre y padre de Sandy Lou sobre el comportamiento de esta, e incluso los amenazó con demandarlos si su hija desarrollaba un trauma.

Fue la maestra Ella quien los tranquilizó, haciendo que todos los niños involucrados se disculparan unos a otros, aunque para Sherlock fue lo más difícil, mientras que Molly sólo asintió.

Ese día aunque malo, para Molly terminó bien, su papá las llevó a comer a un restaurant.Mientras su mamá iba al baño, se quedó sola con él, entonces la tomó de su manita, porque si algo pasaba es que padre parecía un gran oso, era muy alto y robusto con barba muy poblada y ojos iguales a los suyos, cafés y muy grandes, mamá siempre había dicho que lo primero que llamó su atención fueron esos ojos y afortunadamente ella los había heredado.

—Molly…—. Guardó silencio un momento, cuando alzó la mirada, lo vio dudar. ¿Qué querría decirle? –Ranita—. Hacía tiempo que no le decía así, desde la muerte de Timothy. –Eres hermosa, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Sólo encogió los hombros, entonces le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. –Pues lo eres: eres la niña más hermosa de este mundo. Tu madre y yo hemos tenido problemas, pero te prometo que los superaremos para ya no descuidarte ¿De acuerdo?

Molly no comprendía por qué le decía eso, pero asintió. Entonces sintió el abrazo típico de oso, los mismos que les daba a Timothy y a ella. Le dio un beso en la cabeza. Entonces la soltó, cuando alzó de nuevo la vista, vio cómo los ojos de su padre estaban muy brillantes.

—Comienza a pensar qué pedir, te recuerdo que primero son las verduras y luego la pizza o la hamburguesa, no primero esta, porque después no querrás comerlas—. No le dio tiempo a protestar. –Si lo haces así, de postre pasaremos a Floriush por el helado de piñón que tanto te gusta.

Eso fue como si le hubieran prometido el cielo a Molly, asintió sonriendo, muy alegre, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba volver a probarlo. Y así fue, cumplió con lo que le pidió papá y luego los tres fueron a la heladería. Sus papás casi no hablaban, pero Molly vio cómo ambos iban sujetos de la mano como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, eso la llenó de esperanzas que todo volvería a la normalidad.  Y Así fue como al  el siguiente fin de semana, su madre y ella fueron de compras por ropa un poco más “moderna” y del gusto de Molly, fue divertido.

Cuando regresó de nuevo al kínder, fue directamente a la banca del lado izquierdo de John para sentarse ahí y no volver a moverse hasta que acabó el curso. Sherlock la miró sonriente y le dijo a John:

—Tenemos finalmente nuestro segundo oficial, John, así que debemos seguir preparándonos para nuestra siguiente aventura—. El otro solo sonrió contento y le dio la mano en señal de bienvenida.

Molly a partir de ese momento se convirtió en parte de la tripulación del barco de Sherlock.

III

_Sally Donovan_

Era una niña relativamente tranquila, pero al crecer rodeada de hermanos mayores, se había acostumbrado a hacerse valer y escuchar a la fuerza, así que a temprana edad comenzó a practicar deportes de defensa personal, para estar a la altura de la panda de hermanos abusivos que tenía. Principalmente cuando tenía que pelear para evitar que le ganaran cuando jugaban a las luchas; porque el hecho de que fuera niña no impedía que les diera una paliza de vez en cuando.

Al ser la única niña de una familia numerosa de seis integrantes y la menor a la vez, la estaban criando como otro niño, incluso heredó bastante ropa de su hermano más chico. Le cortaban el pelo igual que ellos, mucho más porque a su mamá le costaba mucho peinarla decentemente, debido a los rizos tan rebeldes que tenía; por lo tanto no pocas veces la confundieron con un niño y se cansó de corregir a los adultos y sus compañeros, por lo tanto muchos le llamaban por su apellido.

—¡Donovan!— ese grito era de Phillip Anderson.

Lo  había conocido el primer día de escuela, cuando lo salvó de un renacuajo, el cual, según palabras de su amiguito, lo quería morder. Rodó los ojos, esos bichos ni siquiera tenían dientes, menos colmillos, solo una lengua muy larga, pero por más que se lo explicó no bajó de la barda donde se había subido y no quiso bajar hasta que lo ella tomó al renacuajo y lo llevó hasta el otro extremo del jardín del kínder.

A partir de ese momento, la declaró su bienhechora y la siguió a todos lados, provocando que fueran blancos de burlas.

—¡Son novios! ¡Son novios!

Esa cantaleta la tenía harta, pero siempre la ignoraba, no tenía caso molestarse. Incluso después de un tiempo ya ni le importaba; mientras tanto se divertía con Phillip, porque podía jugar los típicos juegos que con sus hermanos. Es más, fue él quien le enseñó a manejar un balero y un yoyo,le mostró un par de trucos, ganándoles a sus hermanos en una partida cuando la retaron.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era jugar futbol, porque toda su familia era fan de este deporte. Ese día estaba practicando un poco, su vestimenta consistía en un par de shorts, una camiseta del Manchester (equipo favorito de su papá y ella), calcetas rojas  y sus zapatos deportivos. A un lado estaba el pants oficial rojo, para hacer juego. Estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta cuando este desapareció.

Comenzó a buscarlo junto con Phillip, por toda la escuela y preguntando a todo mundo, su padre le daría un infarto sino lo recuperaba, había sido un regalo de navidad y presumía que era el uniforme original de la liga junior del Manchester, donde ella algún día llegaría para ocupar un lugar como titular en el equipo femenil. Era una promesa hecha de fanático a fanático.

Pero pasaron dos horas y no lo encontraron, desesperada como todo niño que pierde algo importante, estaba a punto de explotar y hacer algo raro en ella: llorar. Como Phillip ya la conocía, intentaba infructuosamente tranquilizarla, porque no quería ver a su amiga en ese estado, fallando miserablemente, porque en las mejillas de Sally, las lágrimas ya corrían libremente. Y eso era el acabose.

Cuando Sally intentaba explicarle por tercera ocasión a  la profesora Ella, donde lo había puesto, porque muchos insistían que seguramente en otro sitio lo puso, pero estaba segura que no era así, siempre era muy cuidadosa con sus cosas, más cuando tenía tantos hermanos. ¿Acaso no tenían la capacidad de entenderla?, alguien debía tenerlo aunque todos lo negaran, alguien más lo tomó y se lo llevó o escondió.

Fue cuando habló por primera vez con ese niño de nombre raro, el tal Sherlock. No es que le cayera antipático, pero en ocasiones le provocaba escalofríos, porque parecía leer el pensamiento de las personas y descubrir sus más oscuros secretos. Como  la ocasión que hizo llorar a Bernard, el niño que se burlaba de todo mundo en la escuela; cansado de escucharlo ridiculizar a John y a él, le soltó de sopetón que su mamá había abandonado su familia por ir en pos de otro hombre más joven que el padre de este y no estaba muerta como les había hecho creer, con tantos detalles imposibles de conocer a menos tuvieras una relación tan cercana, pero Sherlock parecía más bien leerlo de la mente del otro. Ese día lo castigaron sin salir al recreo durante una semana y John estuvo acompañándolo todo ese tiempo; en el caso de Bernard no regresó a la escuela.

Sherlock le ayudó junto con John a resolver el caso de su pants perdido, logrando encontrarlo finalmente, porque el ladrón se acobardó en último momento y lo escondió detrás de una maceta gigante, bajo los geranios rojos, que rodeaban un árbol pequeño, por eso se camuflajeaba muy bien y les fue imposible verlo, hasta que Sherlock  descubrió una fibra de ese color cerca de la maceta, que en el afán de esconderlo rápidamente el ladrón no tuvo reparo en jalarlo cuando se atoró en medio de otras plantas, rasgándolo seguramente de alguna parte.

Sally suspiró y dio un tímido gracias al chico Sherlock y su amigo John, pero cuando le preguntó quién había sido, este se mordió los labios y John no dijo nada. Entonces se le ocurrió que ellos fueron quienes los escondieron. Les señaló con el dedo, acusándolos, sorprendentemente Sherlock no se defendió, fue John quien  lo hizo.

—Sherlock, dile la verdad, no  me parece justo que nos culpe a nosotros.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, además aunque supiera la verdad, no haría nada.— Sintió en esos instantes como su curiosidad despertaba ¿acaso no había sido a propósito?

—Dime la verdad Sherlock, no le diré a nada nadie.

—Sherlock, hazlo, no permitas que juzgue mal a una persona.

—Si no  la conoce, no tiene por qué juzgarla— se mantuvo en su posición. Hasta que John se acercó y le tomó la mano mirándolo a los ojos.

—Por favor—. Al parecer eran las palabras mágicas o el poder de John Watson sobre Sherlock, que este suspirando fastidiado capituló.

—Fue el conserje— dijo sin más.

Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pensó Sally y buscó al señor en cuestión. Ahí estaba barriendo el patio de las hojas que había acarreado el viento Era un hombre bastante mayor, ya que casi todos sus cabellos eran blancos tenía  el gesto cansado.

—Tengo que decírselo a la maestra al menos— espetó decidida Sally.

—No, Sally no lo hagas—, el tono desesperado de John hizo resoplar a Sherlock.

—Está bien, John, le diré porque no debe acusar al conserje Bibs—. ¿Así se llamaba el conserje?

—Le decimos Don Will— acotó John las dudas de Sally.

—Sí, se llama Will— calló momentáneamente  Sherlock, para darle más misterio al asunto. Cuando comenzó a contarle las razones por las que seguramente había tomado su pants del Manchester, Sally entendió que quizás la acción era reprobable, pero se arrepintió de eso  y lo escondió para ser encontrado, aun así tenía motivos para querer tenerlo. Tanto ella como Phillip quedaron de acuerdo para hacer algo.

Cuando llegó a casa, le pidió a su mamá que por favor le ayudara a lavar su pants  y sudadera, además remendará de un pequeño rasguño que tenía en la pierna derecha. Se le quedó mirando extrañada, pero no dijo nada y procedió a cumplir la petición de Sally. Al siguiente fin de semana estaba más que listo y limpio.

Así que Sally  cuando lo tuvo listo, procedió a envolverlo en papel china y luego empacarlo en una caja sencilla de zapatos, todo estaba ahí, incluido la camiseta, el short y las calcetas oficiales que no había estrenado aun. Phillip le había dado una gorra que él también tenía de ese equipo.

Le pidió a su hermano mayor George que le hiciera un favor, el cual no le saldría nada barato, lo imaginó incluso antes de pedirlo. Cuando lo hizo, aparte de ganarse una mirada de incredulidad, obtuvo dos semanas de limpieza del cuarto de este.  Por fin logró convencerlo de llevarla a St. Barts. El pretexto: Visitar a Phillip porque se había accidentado y roto un brazo, así que tendría que ir al ala pediátrica a visitarlo, según sus palabras no quería decírselo a sus padres porque ninguno tenía tiempo, además de que George recientemente había sacado su licencia y esto a parte de no limpiar nada durante dos semanas, podría practicar más su manejo.

Todo el camino tuvo que soportar las burlas de George, las cuales no pasaban de –Sally irá a visitar a su novio, el tonto—. Sally únicamente suspiraba pidiendo paciencia, porque estaba visto que entre más crecían los chicos se volvían más idiotas, esperaba no le sucediera lo mismo.

Llegaron a St. Barts, la dirigió al ala pediátrica, le pidió  George que se quedara ahí, ella podía ir sola a esa área. El mayor por supuesto no lo permitiría, pero en cuestión de unos segundos Sally pudo escabullírsele a su hermano para comenzar a vagar por  esa área.  Estuvo a preguntarle a una enfermera cuando le vio: El señor Bibs estaba ahí tras esas puertas de cristales, corrió prácticamente para evitar que las puertas se cerraran cuando atravesó una enfermera de esa ala.

Finalmente estaba ahí, frente al señor Bibs quien no puso atención, mientras seguía sentado en las butacas fuera de un cuarto que tenía el número diez; ella ya podía reconocer hasta el cien, así que se lo aprendió, espero unos minutos detrás de un servidor de agua, espiando para ver que los mayores se fueran, entonces un médico y otra enfermera salieron del cuarto, pidiéndole al Sr. Bibs fuera con ellos para platicar sobre el estado del paciente.

Fue su oportunidad, con delicadeza se deslizó en el cuarto, estuvo unos minutos dejando la caja que había llevado y salió de ahí corriendo. Dejó uno de sus mayores tesoros ahí junto a la cama con una tarjeta que sacó de sus ropas, toda doblada y con letra infantil la leyenda: Para Tom, del abuelo.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y salió corriendo, no quería que la descubrieran y la regañaran. Lo logró por un segundo, cuando llegó al principio de la sección, hizo un gesto de dolor, ahí estaba George, con un guardia, seguramente describiéndola y por su cara, ¿estaba preocupado? Tendría problemas muy serios, así que era mejor apresurar lo inevitable.

Ambos varones giraron su mirada al mismo tiempo, el gesto que puso George, le hizo temer más por su seguridad, seguramente exigiría que limpiara su cuarto el resto del año y eso sería mucho, pero no tenía remedio así que suspirando se preparó para el regaño. Que es este no llegó, porque de pronto el gesto de su hermano cambió completamente, luego de unos minutos siendo sujetada firmemente de la mano, George le daba las gracias al guardia; salieron hasta el exterior para ir al auto.

Comenzaron el viaje fue entonces cuando su hermano empezó a interrogarla, mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

—Tu novio no estaba ahí ¿cierto?— Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Aja— fue lo único que respondió.

— ¿Quién era entonces? Esa es un área sumamente restringida.

—Se llama Tom Bibs.

—Es un niño más grande que tú.

—Sí, solo por un  año, tiene seis—le contestó apática.

Su hermano ya no preguntó más, pero en lugar de dirigirse a casa, la llevó al parque  Memorial Princess Diana, ahí junto al lago y sentado en la banca, comiendo una manzana caramelizada, observaron a las aves que se acercaban a comer lo que arrojaban los visitantes. Muchos niños estaban ahí con sus padres y ahora estaban ellos, sentados tranquilamente.

—¿Tom, estuvo en la escuela contigo?— comenzó nuevamente a preguntarle.

—No, no estuvo.

—¿Entonces Sally, por qué lo visitaste?

—Porque fui a dejarle un regalo.

—¿Qué regalo?— se la quedó mirando fijamente, con esa mirada que le decía que solamente deseaba escuchar la verdad y no iba admitir otra.

Entonces comenzó a contarle lo sucedido el otro día en la escuela. Del extravió de su pants y sudadera oficial del Manchester, quien había sido el culpable, su idea de denunciarlo hasta que Sherlock le explicó por qué lo hizo.

Tom Bibs, era el nieto del Sr. William Bibs, el conserje de la escuela, está muy enfermo y el tratamiento estaba siendo muy costoso al grado que la hija del Sr. Bibs y esposo de ella tenían dos trabajos para pagar los medicamentos, pero a veces no era suficiente, así que el Sr. Bibs a pesar de su edad trabajaba en el kínder para tener otra fuente de ingreso y su esposa igual hacia unos trabajillos extras para mantener la casa.

Tom Bibs deseaba ser de grande, futbolista  y al igual que ella quería pertenecer al Manchester, pero al parecer estaba siendo difícil para él porque tenía cáncer. Así que el Sr. Bibs deseaba cumplir cualquier deseo de su nieto y lo que recién había pedido era el uniforme oficial del equipo, por eso el Sr. Bibs cuando vio estaba ahí tirado y ella muy distraída decidió cumplir lo que anhelaba su nieto, pero unos minutos después se arrepintió cuando la vio casi llorar, no quería verla sufrir, por eso lo puso donde seguramente alguien lo encontraría.

Cuando supo las verdaderas razones, quiso que Tom lo tuviera, por eso le pidió a su madre que lo lavara y arreglara, ella ahorraría para comprarse otro, con sus domingos (si es que su padre no se los suspendía, por haber “perdido” el uniforme). Además un día no muy lejano quizás Tom regresaría a la escuela y posiblemente podrían ser compañeros, así habría otro niño con quien jugar futbol, finalizó entusiasmada.

Sally se sorprendió cuando su hermano le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y le dio un beso en la coronilla, quiso soltarse exasperada pero se detuvo, cuando le dijo: —Eres una niña de gran corazón Sally. Ya veré que le contamos a papá para justificar porque de pronto ese uniforme deportivo está perdido.

—¿Me cubrirás?— le cuestionó sorprendida y luego le dio una mirada de suspicacia. —¿Cuánto me costará eso? ¿Otro mes de limpieza o un año?— mientras se cruzó de brazos.

—Nada nena— respondió el otro mientras la despeinaba.

—¡No me digas nena!— Sally protestó indignada. Mientras él sonreía burlón.

La sujetó de la mano para conducirla al coche. Sally lo vio hacia arriba, su hermano George ya era enorme para ella que medía casi 1.40 m, el medía el 1.85 m, pero estos dos últimos años había dado el estirón, incluso empezaba a parecerse mucho al padre de ambos, espera al menos que no se le diera por crecer igual hacia los lados.

George la subió de nuevo al asiento trasero y la aseguró, sonriéndole. No quiso romperle las ilusiones a su hermana, pero el pequeño Tom Bibs era un paciente del área oncológica infantil en fase terminal; pero le alegraba ver que Sally  era una niña de nobles sentimientos y deseaba estos jamás desaparecieran cuando creciera.

Cuando regresó al kínder a la semana siguiente de esos sucesos, fue John quien le pidió que se uniera a su grupo, junto con Anderson. Sally aceptó algo desconfiada, no es que no le agradara la idea pero a veces Sherlock podía ser demasiado directo, pero le gustaba que no mintiera y quizás podría enseñarle a observar a las personas.

Tanto ella como Anderson fueron nombrados tercer oficial y grumete.

Curiosamente para Sally sus padres nunca preguntaron nada sobre el uniforme deportivo del club y lo mejor fue que su siguiente cumpleaños recibió otro igual aunque de una talla más grande porque estaba creciendo muy rápido le dijo su papá.

IV

_Phillip Anderson_

Phillip  era hijo único, por lo tanto a sus cinco años estaba de los más mimado y cuidado como las joyas de la reina, todo porque a la madre de este los médicos le dijeron que ya difícilmente podría tener otro a menos que corriera gran riesgo su vida, por lo tanto el matrimonio decidió no tener más y poner todas sus esperanzas en  el primogénito.

Por lo tanto a Phillip casi no le dejaban hacer nada, ni que se acercara algo potencialmente dañino al pequeño, provocando que comenzara su desarrollo en una burbuja que lo aislaba de todo mundo,  provocando también que fuera sumamente berrinchudo. Todo es cambió y de ser un niño consentido pasó a ser un niño asustadizo.

El problema comenzó un año antes, cuando apenas tenía cuatro años; a sus primos se les ocurrió hacerle una broma pesada para su edad ya que eran mayores a él, con un mínimo de diferencia de tres años en promedio. Así que al ser más grandes y alcanzaran más cosas, ese día jugando en casa de los abuelos tuvieron la peregrina idea de jugar en el bosquecillo que tenían en el patio trasero, ahí en las orillas de Londres.

Sus primos salieron contentos a correr, pero como debían de llevarlo, les provocó un poco de fastidio, aun así obedecieron, aunque no lo desearan. Caminaron una distancia no mayor a doscientos metros alejados de la casa principal, cuando vieron a lo lejos correr a un conejo blanco con gris. Contentos con el descubrimiento comenzaron a perseguirlo hasta su madriguera, donde se ocultó el pequeño animal enseguida. Persistentes como cualquier infante deseaban sacarlo, así que fue el mayor quien decidió quien metería la mano para sacar al conejo.

Quien tuvo la tarea fue Phillip, al ser más pequeño, sus brazos y manos lo eran también, incluso tenían el tamaño adecuado para poder casi meterse a rastras y poder sacar a ese animalillo. Animado por los demás y feliz que por una vez le tuvieran en cuanta, se metió en esa pequeña cueva, estirándose lo más posible los brazos para alcanzar, según se veía un bulto oscuro. Imaginándose que era el animalillo, lo sujetó aunque percibió al momento algo extraño, no se sentía como el pelaje de uno de ellos.

Aun así lo arrastro hacia afuera consigo, cuando iba saliendo, sintió como este se revolvía mucho, al final cuando salió, los demás en lugar de celebrar, se lo quedaron mirando espantados y es que en su mano traía nada más y nada menos que una ¡tarántula gigante! La cual removía sus ocho patas frenéticamente, además que  se veía de textura suave a pesar de su color grisáceo. Phillip giró hacia su mano en el momento que sentía una fuerte picadura en uno de sus dedos.

El gritó y el resto le siguió, aventó a ese bicho sin ver donde caía, que para su suerte le tocó a otro de sus primos un par de años mayor, quien de igual manera chilló exageradamente, sacudiéndose como si la vida le fuera en ello y brincando a la vez, el resto de igual manera no podía permanecer quieto y todo mundo comenzó a correr alejándose de ahí; dejándolo atrás.

Su manita dolía horrores y estaba muy roja, intentó correr con el resto, pero solo vio con impotencia como lo dejaban atrás sin importarles. Al girar vio como la tarántula gigante estaba ahí tirada en una clara posición de ataque (según el punto de vista infantil) y  sin más a lo que dieron sus piernitas y dolorido, corrió espantando, alejándose de ese monstruo y llamando a gritos a su madre y padre; quienes salieron a su encuentro, ya que todos sus primos ya habían llegado a la casa de la abuela y habían alertado a los adultos.

Su madre lo alzó en brazos, su padre empezó a revisarlo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenía una  mordedura, lo metieron al auto lo más pronto posible así como al mayor de sus primos para que diera santo y seña del animal que lo lastimó. Tal vez era la emoción del momento, pero casi no sentía dolor, solo adormecimiento en su mano derecha donde sintió ese pellizco, por lo que observó durante el trayecto al hospital era como su mano alcanzaba casi el doble de tamaño de la otra y la percibía muy caliente.

A partir de ahí, ya casi llegando al hospital, lo recordaba entre brumas y sueños: Su mamá llorando y abrazándolo fuertemente, su padre gritando que era una emergencia; después de eso. Nada. Despertó según sus papás cien años después; no sabía lo que significaba, pero al parecer su mamá y papá estaban muy felices de tenerlo de vuelta.

Pero aunque todo estaba bien según le dijo el médico que lo atendió comenzó a tener problemas para dormir bien sin tener pesadillas donde le atacaba una araña gigante quien lo deseaba devorar, luego de arañas siguieron otro tipo de bichos rastreros. Eso sucedía casi todos los días de la semana a excepción cuando su mamá le daba un vaso de leche con sabor algo raro, pero le ayudaba mucho a dormir sin soñar.

Su padre quiso llevarlo al sicólogo porque aparentemente ya no podía ver ningún animal menor a diez centímetros, arrastrándose por el suelo porque enseguida comenzaba a llorar preso de miedo.

Cuando finalmente llegó al kínder, los primero días en el salón de Miss Ella, se aisló de todo mundo, no convivía con nadie a pesar de los esfuerzos de su maestra; no deseaba salir al jardín seguramente habría bichos feos y no le gustaba mirarlos, porque se ponía a temblar.

Hasta que ese día, cuando fue obligado a salir del salón, conoció a Sally la niña más valiente que jamás  vio  antes. Era capaz de alzar un sapo gris que lo estaba atacando, ella lo alejó y por eso le estaría infinitamente agradecido, así que seguramente a su lado estaría siempre a salvo, a partir de ese día no se separó de ella, aunque les molestaban, pero era inútil ni la peor de todas las burlas del mundo lograrían que se apartara. Además Donovan, como le obligó a que le llamara. No entendía por qué, si Sally era un nombre muy lindo, pero ella no le gustaba; le permitía estar junto a ella.

Al lado de Sally (así le decía en su mente) se sentía simple y sencillamente a salvo, por lo tanto la seguía a todos lados y jugaba lo que ella deseara jugar, aprendió algunas destrezas del futbol, a cambio le enseñó algunos trucos en los juegos de yoyo y trompo; juegos que adoptó desde que ya no quiso salir al patio de su casa y se encerraba todo el día en su cuarto.

Pero en Sally había encontrado una gran amiga y quería estar siempre junto a ella, por eso cuando ese tal niño llamado Sherlock y su amigo John la invitaron a ser parte de la tripulación del barco de este, no dudo ni un segundo en seguirla, porque donde quiera que ella fuera, el iría. Y hasta el momento no se había arrepentido, siempre era tan interesante jugar con Sherlock, John, Molly y Sally, aunque fuera el grumete, según le dijeron, el puesto más bajo en todo barco, dado que era algo como el aprendiz eterno de las funciones de esa nave.

En fin, no tenía importancia, la diversión siempre estaba asegurada cuando estaban juntos.

V

_Harriet Watson_

Los Watson eran una pequeña familia conformada más por mamá y dos hijos, debido a que el padre de los dos niños había decidido alejarse, ya que tras algunos años de matrimonio se dieron cuenta que sus caminos ya no iban por la misma dirección, así por lo tanto de manera civilizada por ambas partes decidieron era tiempo de perseguir esos sueños separados; claro sin dejar de atender a sus hijos.

La primogénita, la nena consentida de ambos: Harriet Watson y el menor, John. Con una diferencia de cinco años, aun así solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, mucho más cuando a Harriet se le ocurrió convertirlo prácticamente en su osito de peluche, así que en los primeros tres años de vida de John, la pasó entre los brazos de Harriet o siendo llevado a todos lados como una pequeña muñeca en carreola.

Fue a esa edad cuando finalmente le diagnosticaron asma y los paseos y juegos de Harriet con su hermano menor fueron dejados en segundo plano y el ver como sus padres y luego su madre comenzó a desvivirse por John. Entonces a los ocho años Harriet comenzó a saber lo que era ser casi invisible para sus progenitores.

Pero curiosamente no le guardaba ningún rencor a John, simple y sencillamente comprendía que lamentablemente jamás podría seguirle el paso, siendo una especie muñequito de porcelana que un día se rompió. Un día cuando John ya tenía cinco años y recién había ingresado al kínder, en un arrebato de travesura propia de los niños y por aburrimiento, un día de invierno se le ocurrió salir a jugar en la nieve, la madre de ambos estaba arreglando unas cosas en el ático y los dejó sin supervisión. Los dejó sin supervisión, seguramente los pensaba mirando  televisión, la alcanzó a ver por la ventana vigilándolos como no dijo nada, continuaron su juego de armar figuras de nieve, y arrojarse bolas de nieve para ver quien le daba a quien, era tan feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que John y ella no jugaban así, por lo tanto terminaron empapados después de que  la nieve se derritiera casi sobre ellos. Seguramente su madre no quiso arruinar la diversión de ambos, pero una hora después mientras estaba mirando como caían los copos de nieve, comenzó a sentir frío,  Harriet giró para buscar a John, encontrándolo tirado y respirando raramente, intentó que se levantara pero no fue posible, no tenía energía el pobre de John. Recordó lo que le enseñaron de primeros auxilios básicos en la primaria, así que agachándose, lo tomó por un brazo y lo pasó por encima del cuello, logrando levantarlo para llevarlo a sus espaldas. Ese color azul en sus labios no le gustaba nada, menos ese sonido que salía de su pecho. Entró gritando llamando a su madre.

Al verla así con John a sus espaldas, seguramente también se asustó así que prácticamente la jaló a un con John a cuestas hasta el auto para luego dirigirse a toda velocidad al hospital. Todoel camino Harriet lloró asustada.

Al llegar al hospital donde generalmente atendían a John, este casi no respiraba. Lo metieron a emergencias, dejando fuera a ambas. Harriet al ver a su madre tan alterada, optó mejor por estar en silencio era lo mejor, así que era mejor no molestar, cuando el medico salió después de lo que parecieron horas, no entendió bien lo que decía o mejor dicho no quiso porque al ver llorar a su madre le dolía más.

A pesar de haber pasado ya más de un año, aun recordaba cómo se sintió de culpable, durante varios días John los mantuvo en vilo, porque su padre también llegó al hospital para ayudar a su madre y alternarse para cuidarlo, a Harriet la llevaron con una tía de su padre y se quedara ahí mientras John salía del hospital.

Harriet odió esos meses que pasó con su tía, porque era imposible convivir con sus primos sin que no la molestaran y la acusaran de querer deshacerse de John, lo cual era mentira, era su hermano y lo más preciado para ella, ¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar eso? Pero cada que veía a su madre que ya era bien poco, parecía ver en esos ojos reproche, sintiéndose culpable y provocando que varias noches llorara en silencio en esa casa ajena.

Así que cuando finalmente John le dieron de alta, casi cuatro meses después fue todo un alivio regresar a casa con sus padres y hermano. Todo volvió a la “normalidad”, claro ahora John tenía más cuidados, ni siquiera una corriente de aire debía ingresar a su cuarto, por lo tanto Harriet se dedicó a pasar horas con John, a quien acostumbró a leerle varias veces a la semana, de nuevo volvían a ser inseparables.

Finalmente John regresó al kínder un año después, ese día Harriet lo abrazó  y le dio un beso en la frente como buena hermana mayor, ya tenía once años y debía comenzar a comportarse como una damita, palabras de sus padres, ahora más que iba a pasar a séptimo año y comenzar a convivir con chicos ya grandes.

Pasó tan solo pasó una semana, cuando un nombre comenzó a aparecer en las pláticas de John durante la comida: Sherlock.

Sherlock por aquí, Sherlock por allá, Sherlock dice esto, Sherlock dice aquello, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Harriet comenzó a hartarse de ese nombre y más se enojó cuando el tan afamado Sherlock llegó a las puertas de su casa durante un fin de semana, muy temprano, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y ella recién se había levantado, es más aún estaba lavándose la cara para despertar completamente para dirigirse a la cocina a hacerse un emparedado porque moría de hambre, cuando al pasar por la sala, escuchó claramente como alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Se dirigió a esta para subirse en el banco que siempre tenía atrás de la puerta y mirar por el visor, nunca estaba por demás verificar quien era. Pero no miró a nadie, se bajó de donde estaba subida para dirigirse otra vez a la cocina, tenía tanta hambre, prepararía sándwiches para los tres y quizás más tarde John quisiera jugar con ella videojuegos. De nuevo escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y repitió nuevamente los pasos anteriores con el mismo resultado, la segunda vez que de nuevo iba a la cocina de nuevo tocaron a la puerta, ahora en lugar de subirse, preguntó.

—¿Quién es?

Una vocecita se escuchó.

—Vengo a ver a John Watson.

¿Quién venía a buscar a su hermano tan temprano? Abrió la puerta más por inercia para satisfacer su curiosidad y se encontró con un niño pequeño algo regordete, de cabello rizado y oscuro, con piel sumamente blanca que le daba aspecto fantasmal.

—¿Quién eres tú?— le cuestionó.

—Eso es más que obvio Harriet, soy Sherlock— espetó ese infante de manera insolente.

—John aún está durmiendo— respondió Harriet. Definitivo ese niño no le caía bien.

—Entonces iré a despertarlo.

¿Qué?, Harriet se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero mientras reaccionó el pequeño insolente ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo dirigiéndose al cuarto de John. Eso sí que no, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando este, ya estaba girando  el pomo de la puerta de la recamara de John. No logró llegar a tiempo. Solo vio como el antipático saltó en la cama para despertar prácticamente a gritos a su hermano.

—¡Despierta John!— gritó.

Normalmente Harriet si despertaba así a su hermano, este se la pasaba todo el día gruñéndole, pero ahora no, apenas abrió los ojos, casi abrazó al intruso. ¡Eso no era justo!

Una hora después, siendo obligada por su madre a preparar el desayuno incluso para el no invitado, esta hacia una llamada a la casa de ese enano. Escuchó como les explicaba lo ocurrido y horas más tarde cuando ese torbellino hizo un desastre el cuarto de John aparecieron en su puerta una mujer elegantemente vestida muy parecida a Sherlock y otro intruso, ligeramente familiar al engendro que estaba en su casa. Si, para esos momentos ya era un engendro, porque en tan pocas horas, había comenzado  a odiarlo, mucho más cuando le dijo santo y seña de  porqué prefería tener más amigas que amigos. Quiso desaparecerlo y peor fue cuando acaparó la atención de su hermano y no le dejó disfrutar ese sábado de su familia.

Ahora frente a ese chico pelirrojo que la miraba de igual manera que el otro, casi explotó, siendo contenido por una mirada de advertencia de parte de su madre, quien la conocía a la perfección. Tuvo que soportar las pláticas e intercambios de las mujeres mayores, incluso de las intervenciones “educadas” de Mycroft, vaya nombre, igual de raro que el menor. Cuando finalmente se fueron respiró, pero poco le duró, supo por el propio John que Sherlock había logrado conseguir el permiso para pasar de vez en cuando los fines de semana en esa casa y viceversa. ¡No! Era injusto.

Desde esos días aún recuerda el gran rencor que le tenía a Sherlock por haberle quitado a su hermanito y esto solo se acentuó con el paso de los años. Solo atenuándose un poco ante las risas que lograban sacarle cuando se enteraba de sus aventuras junto con otros tres niños de su escuela, vaya montón de enanos, ¿Cómo era posible que se metieran en tantos problemas y resultar airosos?

Tuvo que reconocer muy a su pesar con el transcurrir de los años que Sherlock y John habían quizás nacido para estar juntos y ella tendría (esperaba que no) que acostumbrarse a llamar a Sherlock “cuñado”. ¡Qué pesadilla! Y si, fue la primera en ver la devoción que ambos se tenían, mucho más Sherlock por John, era lo único que le agradecía a ese esperpento, el gran amor y cuidado que le tenía a John.

**_Y se hizo la luz en el gran misterio de la mascota desaparecida del kínder._ **

I

Estaban por migrar a la escuela elemental la tripulación de Sherlock, quien contento veía cómo funcionaba perfectamente su barco, es decir a pesar de todas las diferencias de personalidades, lograban llevarse bien. Todos tenían una función y la cumplían cabalmente dentro su dinámica.

Molly era la más dócil de todos ellos, pero cuando se enojaba era mejor alejarse de ella un poco, sino querían recibir una gran regañina de esa parte y lo peor es que podía hacerlos sentir culpables, incluso a ¡él! Era mejor evitar ese tipo de altercados por el bienestar de todos.  Pero era muy buena observadora a nivel técnico.

Sally, bueno ella también tenía capacidad de observación pero más instinto que a pesar de los recelos de Sherlock, acertaban bien, además era la más fuerte de todos ellos, bueno, quizás John era igual, pero apenas acababa de recuperarse, ya con el tiempo podría superar a Sally.

Anderson, ¡Anderson!, a veces se preguntaba ¿cómo lo soportaba? Era lento, miedoso en muchas ocasiones, pero era imposible despegarlo de Sally, así que debían cargar con él, no había remedio, aunque en ocasiones era más una carga que una ayuda. Debía practicar mucho eso que Mycroft llamaba “Paciencia”.

Y finalmente estaba John, su mejor amigo, era muy divertido e interesante, desde que lo vio por primera vez, le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo a su lado, debido a que era capaz de mantenerle el ritmo en sus aventuras y en algunas ocasiones a sus deducciones. No entendía porque Mycroft no podía ser como John, siempre estaba llamándole la atención, pero el peor era Sherrinford. El mayor de los tres, parecía a su  padre, en realidad era una fiel copia de su engendrador. Siempre tan “correcto” con sus diecisiete años se creía ya la cabeza de la familia y en algún momento lo sería, pero afortunadamente pronto partiría a la universidad, Oxford lo había aceptado y estaba más que contento, al fin un poco de tranquilidad para Sherlock y sus amigos.

Sherrinford contrario a Mycroft se parecía mucho a Sherlock, los rizos aunque un poco más claros, piel pálida, odiaría parecerse a él cuando creciera, sería como una maldición que con gran sacrificio aceptaría algún día, pero su carácter era tan seco y parco, por lo tanto convivir con este no era posible para Sherlock.

En cambio Mycroft aunque no le acababa de agradar del todo, por su manía de controlarlo en todo momento, quería saber donde estaba, que hacía, quienes eran sus amigos, todo. Por eso cuando conoció a la tripulación de su barco pirata, los analizó en cuestión de minutos, así que sus opiniones sobre ellos fueron diferidas y discutidas por ambos, a final de cuentas eran amigos de Sherlock, no de Mycroft, por lo tanto no importó nada lo que dijo sobre ellos.

Pero con quien menos estuvo de acuerdo fue de su amistad con John, el segundo al mando. No alcanzaba a comprender el por qué, pero no le interesaba.

Ahora con casi seis años cumplidos y los siete de John, conviviendo diariamente, la vida por fin era divertida.  John y el resto podía seguirle paso en sus aventuras, disfrutándolas al máximo, caminando por las calles y reuniéndose en una esquina apartada del patio de recreos, o al salir con autorización previa de los padres a jugar en el parque más cercano a sus casas, las cuales afortunadamente estaban cercanas, tal vez los separaban cuando mucho tres calles.

Las tardes de las vacaciones de invierno a insistencia de John y disgusto de Harriet, salieron a formar muñecos de nieve o algunas otras figuras, por supuesto, después de eso jugaron a las peleas con piratas, pues se les ocurrió fórmalos de esa manera.  

Pero lo aventura más emocionante fue cuando llegó la primavera en el kínder donde estaban.

II

El caso de la mascota perdida de la escuela, fue tan intrigante al principio. Ese bicho era nada más que un pequeño hámster que no tenía ninguna gracia más que comer, beber, defecar y correr en su rueda, era muy aburrido según Sherlock, interesante según John, lindo según Molly, suave según Sally y un monstruo según Anderson (para este, todo ser vivo era uno, así que no contaba). Vivía en una caja para mascotas de acrílico, con todos sus aditamentos y cada semana un grupo del kínder se hacía cargo, esa semana le tocaba al grupo 2B, una panda de niños de cuatro años, ellos que sabían de cuidar mascotas, por lo cual quien siempre lo alimentaba esa semana era la maestra a cargo, al menos ellos si podían hacerlo.

Pero ese día Miércoles, se escuchó un grito en toda la escuela y luego llantos de niños, cuando acudieron las demás profesoras y niños curiosos. Ahí estaba la escena, la maestra encargada estaba viendo como si fuera una escena de crimen la caja donde se supone debía estar el Hamster, el cual por cierto se llamaba Bufón (¿A quién se le ocurrió ese nombre? Ser vivo más aburrido no podía ser, no hacia ni una gracia, pero ese no era su problema). El bicho en cuestión desapareció de la noche a la mañana, la caja estaba fuera de su sitio, en el piso, pero no se veía rota, estaba completa, solo vieron que la tapa estaba floja, pero Sherlock al ser observador se acercó al sitio  y señaló a sus amigos las gotas de sangre cerca de la caja. Eso se estaba volviendo interesante. Tenían que investigar.

Les llamó a señas para reunirse fuera, lejos de oídos curiosos y seguramente maestras metidas, así que debían trabajar rápidamente.

—El sujeto en cuestión, es un Hamster de no más de veinte centímetros de largo con pelaje oscuro y manchas cafés, llamado Bufón, señas particulares  en su oreja izquierda le falta un pedazo en forma de mordida, aparentemente desde que nació— dijo casi sin respirar Molly.

Todos se la quedaron viendo raramente.

—Lo he visto de cerca porque me ha tocado ya dos veces limpiarle y bueno también me gusta— espetó tímidamente.

—De acuerdo— bufó cansando Sherlock. –Tendremos que dividirnos en tres, Molly te quedarán revisando el salón de esquina a esquina, no te dejes ni un rincón,  Donovan y Anderson, van a revisar el jardín frontal de los salones, John y yo iremos al jardín trasero. Tendremos treinta minutos para revisar todo, antes de que tengamos que regresar a clases.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar.

Molly se quedó dentro del salón mientras los demás niños salían, buscando meticulosamente como ya le había enseñado Sherlock en una de sus aventuras  anteriores, no dejó sitio sin revisar, incluso encontró un par de calcetines sin pareja, una moneda de una libra, que dejó encima del escritorio de la profesora, una tira de pegotinas de estrellas doradas que dejó en el mismo sitio que la moneda y un par de fichas coladas debajo de un anaquel con juguetes. Buscó perfectamente pero no encontró nada, suspiró frustrada, esperaba los otros les fuera mejor.

En el caso de Sherlock y John fueron al patio trasero, había varios arbustos, tendrían que fijarse muy bien, buscando hoyos en el piso, tal vez ahí estaría.

—Te cuidado Sherlock, no metas la mano donde sea— le advirtió John.

—Te preocupas demasiado. Aquí no hay peligro, cada mes vienen a fumigar y matan prácticamente cualquier insecto y animales rastreros y esto ocurrió hace dos semanas apenas así que difícilmente hay alguna amenaza.

—De acuerdo Sherlock, pero ten cuidado, por cualquier cosa—. Finalizó antes de ir a la otra esquina, habían quedado de acuerdo para llegar al mismo tiempo al centro.

Ambos se metieron debajo de los arbustos, buscando. Incluso Sherlock usaba su pequeña lupa, aquella que John le regalara la navidad pasada y era su objeto favorito de todos los tiempos, era pequeña de carterita café y eso le facilitaba manipularla y guardarla en cualquiera de sus bolsillos.

Miró atento todo pero fue hasta que vio como John se detuvo a un par de metros de él, así que enseguida avanzó hasta donde se encontraba, para mirar como este observaba atentamente un pequeño nido con diversos huevos de ave, bastante extraños. ¿Qué ave anida en el suelo?, ¿Los huevos acaso no presentan colores lisos? Bueno no todos, según leyó algunas aves terrestres como las codornices sus huevos son pintos, pero estos eran un poco diferentes no eran ovalados, más bien como una elipse, la última figura que se había aprendido jugando con Mycroft. Demasiado blancos y cuando se estiró a tocar uno, estaban demasiado blandos.

No le gustó la sensación al tacto, ¿Qué ave ponía esos huevos?

—No, Sherlock, no los aprietes—, dijo John sujetándole la mano. Lo miró extrañado. –Es que los vas a romper y todo lo que esté dentro será muy viscoso y asqueroso.

—¿Sabes a qué ave pertenecerá estos huevos?— inquirió demasiado curioso Sherlock mientras examinaba detenidamente el objeto, eran demasiado suaves, según lo que leyó en uno de los libros de Sherrinford el cascarón debía ser duro para cuando la hembra se posara no los rompiera, si eso llegaba a pasar seguramente era debido a falta de calcio, un elemento que formaba ese tipo de estructuras así como los huesos de los animales y sus dientes.

Bueno era tiempo de seguir adelante, ya más tarde lo examinaría, lo guardó en la bolsa de su bata de trabajo, ahora debían seguir.

 III

Fue entonces que el equipo conformado por Sally y Phillip estaban en el jardín delantero, bueno, jardín era un eufemismo de un conjunto de macetas alineadas con plantas grandes, incluso algunos árboles o que deseaban convertirse en árboles pero eran limitados a un pequeño espacio. Ambos estaban buscando dentro de ellas y bajo de ellas para ver si el Bufón andaba por ahí, pero llevaban ya casi veinte minutos y no lograban hallarlo, dentro de poco estarían a punto de entrar de nuevo a clases.

A Sally le sorprendía que las maestras no se preocuparan en absoluto por Bufón, como si no les importara el destino de ese pequeño indefenso, seguramente estaría asustado por no encontrarse en su hogar, ella lo haría, por eso debían seguir buscando.

—Phillip— dijo de pronto. –Para abarcar más terreno, tu ve a revisar las macetas del fondo de la escuela yo seguiré por aquí.

—Pero, Donovan, yo…— no le permitió terminar.

—No debes tener miedo, no estarás lejos y en todo caso yo soy muy veloz corriendo, estaría a tu lado en cuestión de un par de segundos.

Anderson con rostro compungido, asintió, debía obedecerla al menos para que siguiera siendo su amiga.

Este fue hasta el sitio señalado, pero antes se encontró una rama para ayudarse a abrir las plantas y revisar. Durante cinco minutos estuvo haciéndolo, ya pronto estarían dentro del salón pero antes darle los informes a Sherlock para que pudiera reconstruir la escena de los hechos o eso decía él.

Entonces ocurrió una gran tragedia para Phillip, con su suerte o el azar que lo elegía para estar en el momento no adecuado, estuvo presente. Mientras rascaba entre las plantas de la cuarta maceta que revisaba, cuando la rama se rompió y a falta de una uso sus manos completamente, al meterlas sintió algo extraño, bueno no tanto era una bola, de momento se alegró, aparentemente si había encontrado a Bufón; pero al alzarlo, para su horror estaba agarrando por la mitad a una serpiente. Verla como abría sus fauces para devorarlo fue todo lo que pudo soportar, gritó a todo pulmón a la vez que intentó aventarla pero la serpiente se había enredado en su brazo y en el puño de Phillip había agarrado la bola que  formaba su cuerpo.

IV

Finalmente habían llegado al patio a reunirse todos con Sherlock, estaban haciendo un semicírculo.

Molly fue la primera en informar, haciendo un saludo tipo pirata, se adelantó.

—Capitán para informarle que el sujeto extraviado no fue localizado en el salón de los niños de segundo año, ni en los de primero, ni en el nuestro—. Si, Molly era muy eficiente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso tercer al mando; reporte alférez Donovan— dijo con tranquilidad Sherlock girándose hacia la interpelada.

—Pues sin ninguna novedad— espetó en tono cansado, mientras rodaba los ojos, a veces ese juego le cansaba un poco, pero en otras ocasiones le divertía.

—Sin ninguna novedad que, ¿Alférez?— repitió Sherlock.

—Sin ninguna novedad, Capitán—. Lo dicho a veces Sherlock era muy pesado.

Sherlock estuvo a punto de preguntar por el grumete, cuando todos escucharon el grito angustiado de Anderson, todos los ojos giraron hacia la dirección para encontrarse con una escena espantosa (según ojos infantiles). Llevaba envuelta en su mano una ¡Serpiente! Fue John quien reaccionó rápidamente al arrojarse sobre Phillip para quitarle de manera forzosa ese animal, seguramente lo estaba lastimando.

En unos segundos vio como la misma Sally jalaba a Anderson, en sentido contrario, pero al parecer esa serpiente no deseaba soltarlo, mientas el seguía gritando aterrado. Sherlock llegó a auxiliar a John.

Fue Molly quien corrió a pedir ayuda de los adultos quienes salieron, pero la única que se acercó fue Ella, la madre de John, quien haciendo uso de su fuerza y conocimiento adulto, tomó el brazo de Phillip y con rapidez desenrolló la serpiente, tomándola por la cabeza y llevándola bien sujeta hasta una cubeta grande que estaba ahí en el patio y la puso en ese sitio, mientras el conserje que también se acercó al escuchar el escándalo, le ponía una tapa improvisada.

Anderson lloraba a lágrima viva, mientras era abrazado por Sally y Molly a la vez, en el caso de John y Sherlock ambos se abrazaban igualmente asustados.

Una hora después los padres de Phillip lo venían a recoger para llevarlo al médico y después a su casa.

V

El resto respiró tranquilo. Ese fin de semana en casa de John, los cinco estaban platicando del caso del Hamster Bufón. El que explicaba era Sherlock con toda la información recabada.

—Así es querida tripulación, el Hamster llamado Bufón, mascota de nuestra escuela, no escapó como en un momento presuponíamos sino que fue la serpiente llamada boa arcoíris originaria de Sudamérica y actualmente muy solicitada como mascota. Seguramente su dueño anterior no lo quiso más y la soltó en el patio de cualquiera y recién la había comprado, lo que no supo es que venía ya con huevos fertilizados seguramente por un macho en cautiverio y no se dieron cuenta.

—Así que buscando refugio y comida, nuestro kínder se le hizo el ideal porque hay nidos de pájaros y bueno encontró al desafortunado Bufón— todos mostraron faz de tristeza, pero continuaron escuchando atentos.

—Fue hasta esta semana que buscando comida entró al salón de segundo año, donde detectó al Hamster y siguiendo su instinto, tiró la casa de Bufón, al caer se levantó la tapa y este salió corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera escapar siquiera, la serpiente lanzó una mordida no venenosa solo para atontarlo, logrando herirlo, de ahí las gotas de sangre que vimos. Luego lo estranguló, porque es una constrictor y lo engulló, saliendo del salón.

—Como  supieron, John y yo encontramos su nido, donde tenía al menos una docena de huevos casi listos para dejar emerger a sus crías. Ahora ya están asegurados por los de control animal. Y bueno la madre también.

Anderson estaba escondido detrás de Sally.

—Deja de esconderte Anderson— casi gritó Sherlock, luego agregó en voz más tranquila. –Ya no podrá hacerte daño.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó incrédulo el chiquillo.

—Sí, te lo juramos Phillip— le dijo suavemente Molly mientras le daba un apretón amistoso en el brazo derecho, haciéndolo saltar. Mientras los otros movían la cabeza negativamente. Así era él, no podían hacer nada, solo dejar que superara solo sus miedos.

—Vamos Anderson, mi hermano pasara por nosotros dentro de unos cinco minutos y ya sabes cómo odia esperar— le anunció a la vez que lo jalaba para ponerlo de pie y le confirmaba la pregunta. –Sí, vendrá George por nosotros, así que no lo hagamos esperar, se pone insoportable, pasaremos a dejarte a tu casa. Además el lunes tenemos que hacer activación física.

El gesto adolorido que hizo Phillip hizo reír a todos, porque era bien sabido que no le gustaban las actividades físicas ni al aire libre, pero las hacía desde que estaban todos juntos.

Molly se despidió de John y Sherlock con un beso en la mejilla, su papá fue quien pasó a recogerla junto con su mamá, todos irían a una obra teatral y luego a cenar, así por lo tanto tenía que estar más que lista.

-Hasta el lunes, chicos; no olviden sus aditamentos para ejercicio- y  dijo adiós con la mano.

Finalmente quedaron solos Sherlock y John, bueno no tanto, como siempre desde que Sherlock llegó  a casa, Harriet se encontraba cerca, lo que ocasionaba que Sherlock se molestara, era casi imposible quedarse a solar un buen rato con John, siempre ella tenía que estar pendiente. La detestaba.

Mucho más, desde que ambos se convirtieron en novios secretos. Esto fue por petición de Sherlock hacia John quien acepto de buena gana, pero no podían ni tocarse las manos si estaba presente Harriet o por los alrededores, porque enseguida brincaba.

Sherlock no entendía los celos de la hermana mayor de John y jamás los entendería. Así que mandando  a un rincón la precaución se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a John mientras le apretaba la mano y le decía muy bajito. –Caso resuelto Watson-. Era una jerga instituida por ambos cada vez que lograban desentrañar un misterio y salían victoriosos de una nueva aventura.

Sherlock soñaba con el día que ambos crecieran y pudieran estar juntos sin tener que separarse, pero por el momento se conformaba con haber convencido a sus padres de inscribirlo en la misma escuela que John y para alivio suyo de igual manera el resto de su tripulación estaría con ellos, no tendrían que separase, de todas formas todos eran valiosos para él, a su manera pero lo eran.  Sonrió y ahí sentados en la escalinata de la entrada de la casa de John, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este mientras esperaban llegaran el hermano de Sherlock a recogerlo.

-¡Holmes, aléjate de mi hermano!- fue el grito que se escuchó desde dentro, de mala gana lo hizo el menor. Harriet era y  sería una cuñada muy molesta.

 

FIN


End file.
